Irin Republic
The Irin Republic is a confederation of united planetary systems and council-style governments headquartered on Earth from 2714 to 3013. It is a powerful faction that is commonly referred to as the heartland of humanity, probably the most successful single species in the Near-Earth Sector (named by the Irin Republic). History The Irin Republic was born out of the political chaos of early 2714, when several warlords around the world united for a democratic republic within which all people could peacefully work together in order to successfully advance in technology. Most of the population of the world fled to the Irin lands, which comprised of the Old World and bits of Australia. The leader, Kalyen Irin, an influential North African warlord, provided the namesake for this new nation. His emblem has become the symbol of the new republic, derived from ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. The original war to unite the warlord factions was held in the northern Middle East. Much of the fighting took place in eastern Turkey (The Battle of Eçentep), where the European warlords and Asian warlords clashed. Irin's African Legion captured the Mediterranean and established outposts in Europe, and invaded Asia. Most warlords surrendered, but some (such as Lord Sabashzai of Zigmiristan) offered extreme resistance. Meanwhile in North America, General Dahak annexed the American States, effectively capturing all of North America with his army known as the Dead Men revolutionaries. A mass exodus of refugees from the Empire entered Irin's lands. After the Battle of Kazan, Kalyen finally captured Asia. Irin receded military control and declared a Republic on December 29, 2714. Exercising his limited rule, Lord Irin established a city in 2730 named New Kazan in the south of Mirnozemle (Central Asia) to commerate the iconic battle. The warlords were succeeded by Lords, who were elected political officials and met in a Council in New Kazan. While Irin was only the acting military general and he wished for the government to be known as the World Republic, the Lords became used to referring to the new nation as the Irin Republic. In the New World, the Velconum Empire armed itself to the bone, preparing to invade the Irin Republic by land, air and sea. However, the Irin Republic thwarted any attempts to ignite a war by signing the First Treaty, which gave Velconi scientists access to the ruins of Atlantis (originally in Irini waters). For many years, there was a peace, but in 2749, the Empire declared war on the Republic. This was known as the New War, where brand new Atlantean technologies were tested for the first time by both sides, and extraorbital warfare in the form of spaceships was fought. The Empire occupied Australia and landed in Mirnozemle, but were defeated Battle of Almetovsky in 2750. Lord Irin passed away in 2834 at the age of 148. He left behind a legacy of a democratic nation, which surprisingly managed to survive right next to a vicious, imperialistic land. The Irin Republic would continue to have small skirmishes with the Empire during this time, but both sides were too busy expanding planetary colonies to fight. Velure became one of the Irini's most prized possessions and grew as a colony. Alien beings would be accepted as Irini citizens as the Republic offered them a chance to become part of a vast union across the Near Earth Sector. Economic crises and extreme inflation of the Irini currency (crystals) led to a temporary halt in the Republic's expansion. The edges of this settled space were designated the Fringe-worlds. The craze for exploration died down during the late 29th and early 30th centuries, and a financial boom caused widespread industrialization across the galaxy. New Kazan truly became the galactic capital, when large alien corporations already well-established on their own planets opened offices on Earth. The Kalyensky Financial District of New Kazan was designated the heart of the Irin Republic's economy, and the New Kazan Universal Exchange became the highest traffic goods exchange in the galaxy. Fights in the Fringe-worlds heated up tensions between the Velconum Empire and the Irin Republic after the Imperial Army began to mobilize and grow substantially. Finally, war erupted in 3005, consuming all of the colonies and outposts of each respective nation. The Irini Council, desperate to stop the war, managed to secure a treaty between the nations. The peace was weak, with masses of bounty hunters and other underground operatives sabotaging each other's side. However, after the discovery of Operation Atlantis, where the Velconi were breaking intergalactic law by invading the Rovoen aliens, the galaxy once again burst into war in 3012. This time, the alliance between the Rovoen nation and the Irin Republic defeated the Velconum Empire, which was forced to secede to the Republic in the following year. Not long after, the Kelim Hierarchy appeared and suddenly declared war on the Irin Republic. The combined forces of the Irini and the Velconi were not enough to fight back the ever-expanding forces, and the Rovoen allied with the Hierarchy in order to honor an age-old commitment. The Surrender of Earth in 3013 was a formal surrender by the Irin Republic, and the treaty with the Hierarchy called for the disbandment of the legendary Irini Navy. At a large council meeting in the Hierarchy-occupied Irin Republic that same year, the Hierarchy retracted their ban on the Navy, and the Velconum Empire's representatives requested to merge with the Republic, creating the new nation of New Atlantis (3013). Category:Factions